


Strictly Educational

by silver0wings



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Facial, M/M, Oral Sex, dom ish nick he tries but the other two are shits, trans man ellis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver0wings/pseuds/silver0wings
Summary: Sometimes you just hump your boyfriends face while laying on your best buddy's lap. It just happens.





	Strictly Educational

Every since they were little, Ellis and Keith had been cuddly towards each other. 

Even when they reached their teens and people would tease them about dating, Keith would drape himself over Ellis's shoulders and Ellis would squeeze his way into Keith's chair. It wasn't romantic or anything, no not at all. They'd always dated other people, had their own someone to kiss and love on, but it wasn't wrong to love your best friend too, right? 

It ain't cheatin' if it's your best friend. At least, that's what Ellis had repeatedly told his former girlfriend, when she got mad for him laying on Keith and Keith having a boner. Was just a boner! There wasn't anything romantic about a boner. And Keith always had a boner, so it wasn't even special. Hell, Ellis had drawn a funny face on Keith's boner once, that's how un-romantic he was towards it. 

But nooo. His girlfriend had to go off on him like he'd been making out with his best buddy. Why would he _ever_ wanna kiss Keith? It was absurd, really. No reason to do it. He just wanted to lay on him. 

Keith in turn, seemed to like being laid on. He always opened his arms right up for Ellis, let him sprawl out on his chest and would hold him close. So what if there was a little hard on? He was 22, that's practically still in puberty, random hardons just happened during that. It was normal. And unromantic. He, like Ellis, had no feelings but loving buddyship. None at all. 

The two were a bit more cuddly than they had been in the past. The apocalypse, and a brief period where they both thought Keith had contracted Green Flu (which luckily, turned out to be the regular sort of flu) had brought them incredibly close, as if they could get any more after all they'd been through together. 

It was perfectly normal to be laying on your best buddy as he lounged on some piled couch cushions. Was perfectly normal to be talking about sex, kinda able to feel his buddy's dick against his ass, his arms wrapped tight around his middle, and chin on his shoulder... There wasn't anything odd about this. 

"SO yeah, it didn' even hurt or nothin, he ain't ever done anythin' that's hurt, or put anythin' in," Ellis finished his tale of the first time Nick had blown him. "He's pretty good at it too, at this point I'm kinda just tryin' t' see how long it goes 'fore he wants me to blow him back or somethin'." 

"That's a thing?" Keith had grown up with about the same education as Ellis did, which was really a lack of one when it came to sex. See, the thing about Keith was this; as much as he was trouble, as much as he was that guy always up to something royally dumb, he didn't like hurting people. And sex, for all he knew about it, hurt for the receiving person. 

That, and he saw Ellis battered from a prior relationship once. Sex hurt, and relationships lead to cinderblocks and a lake, or a nasty divorce and years of loneliness in the case of his parents. Either way, it wasn't good. He wasn't willing to put someone or himself through that.

And now here he was, holding his best buddy tight and worried as he told him all about his boyfriend, Nick. Nick, who was a conman. A felon. Who had repeatedly tried to butt between himself and Ellis. Who apparently, knew how to suck word Ellis was trying to say - clent? Clunt? Keith was pretty sure it was made up - really, _really_ well. 

Keith didn't hate Nick, he really didn't, he just thought Ellis could have better. Not that he was better! Oh no, he wouldn't ever suggest that and ruin a damn good friendship. Just.. Y'know, Nick was a yankee and sure most of the world was zombies, but still had to be better. 

"I donno really, Nick's been doin' it a while now 's still good." Ellis tips his head to look at Keith, the both of them red in the cheeks. Truth be told, he wasn't that good an explainer when it was the technical workings of things and not recounting stories. 

"And he doesn't put anythin' in or nothin?" Ellis nodded. "Look, I ain't sayin' I don' believe you, jus' that I don' get it." 

Ellis sighs, fumbling his hands into what is supposed to be an approximation of a vagina, "'s like, right here an' it ain't a mole or nothin'... I donno how else to 'splain it 'sides like showin' you, an I think Nick might feel left out... Hell, why am I even talkin' about this?" 

For a long few minutes, they're both quiet, feeling they had overstepped some unspoken rule. Or at least, Keith was feeling he overstepped something. Ellis, was having an internal debate on whether a subject change would be good or not. 

He decides that it's not. Keith needed to know this kind of stuff, it wasn't right for someone to not know. But he didn't want Nick feeling left out, either, which... 

"HEY NICK! C'MERE! 'S AN EMERGENCY!" Ellis grins, giving Keith a look to make sure he seemed alright. He was a brighter shade of red, but no complaint, only a tighter grip around Elli's middle. 

Nick didn't come running, much to Ellis's disappointment his boyfriend just wasn't one to fall for dramatic yells. "Niiiiiiick, we're dyin'! Zombies everywhere!" 

Keith joins, putting on his best convincing in-danger voice, "there's a tank! Fuck! There's THREE tanks!" 

None too rushed and honestly annoyed, Nick dragged himself from whatever he was doing in the other room, carrying a fire ax lazily. "Uhhuh. Tanks. Riiight." 

"Uhhuh! An' they all ran away jus' now," Ellis grinned, leaned comfortable against Keith, who was the world's best body pillow. "Need you t' show Keith somethin'." 

"No." Short and simple, he wasn't about to deal with this nonsense. 

"Pleaaase? You ain't even heard what it is yet!" Ellis wiggled his hips, because sure, that's sexy, right? He realized after the fact that he was sort of grinding on Keith, but oops, not the worst he's done. "Please? I jus' wanna show him it doesn't hurt." 

Keith put his hands over his face, content to let Ellis sort this situation out, because Jesus this wasn't something he pictured himself getting into today.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to perform oral sex on you, while you lounge about on Keith," Nick spelled it out matter of the factly, completely disbelieving what he was hearing. Maybe if he started it simply like that, Ellis would get how fucking ridicious it sounded. 

Ellis didn't get it or didn't care. "Yep, 'xactly! Aw c'mon, don' be shy like that. Please? He ain't been shown it before, ain't really lotta other people who know-"

"Literally everyone but you two dumb fucking rednecks knows what oral sex is, Jesus fuck." He pinches his nose, watching as Ellis started to shimmy his coveralls down. He shut his eyes, rubbing at his temples and setting the ax down, stepping closer. One last look as Ellis's coveralls and boxers down, and fingers delicately threading through the curls between his thighs, and Nick's will power crumbled. 

He sighed, scooting between Ellis's legs. "I am so not happy about this. I am so not happy about Keith cucking." 

"Ain't that a kinda chicken?" Keith peaks from between his fingers, but regrets it with how pissed Nick looks. Keith might not hate Nick, but he was pretty sure Nick hated him. 

"If I'm doing this, you are not allowed to talk, or touch, got it?" With the instruction, Keith nodded, and Ellis helped Nick kick his pants the rest of the way off and spread. 

"Can I touch?" Ellis hummed, head lulling back and hands reaching out, wanting to hold Nick.

"No overalls, you cannot touch," another sigh, but at this point he's just being dramatic, hands massaging over Ellis's thighs and watching him melt. 

"Cant touch you? Or cant touch me?"

"Cannot touch you, me, or Keith"

At the last part, the twinned reply of, "why would I touch Keith" and "why would he touch me," and Nick gave them a look, but gave up on making sense of it. Maybe stupid country boy relationships were different, but where Nick was from, he'd have sworn these two were a couple. 

With no more lip and Keith now holding Ellis's arms, because he didn't trust his friend not to break the no touching rule and wasn't sure what the consequences for breaking Nick's rules, Nick got down to business. He adjusts himself between Ellis's legs, looking up at him with a look only a little smug, and slowly running his tongue over the length of Ellis's labia, skipping right over his clit and toying with the upper part of the hood. 

A shudder rolls through Ellis, through his hips and up his spine, and he feels his face heat right up. Maybe it was being partly restrained, or the fact that Keith was there, or maybe he was just worked up today, but it was taking less to get him squirming. Nick wasn't even going at it with full intent yet, only teasing really. 

A soft kiss, and he'd tense. 

A smile and nip pressed to the crook of thigh and hip, and he'd buck. 

The ghost of a tongue over him, and he'd be pressing for more. 

"Are you having a problem?" Nick wasn't concerned, he knew what he was doing was working just like he wanted it to, but it was impossible not to tease. 

"Nope! Nope I am goood. I'm good." Ellis brings a knee up, nudging Nick in the ribs, not wanting him to stop. 

"You're moving an awful lot. Maybe there should be a no moving rule," he grins, pressing his tongue flush to his clit, lapping against him. 

"You su- shiiiit. Sure got a lotta rules t'- Mmmmh," He gives up partway through, head leaned onto Keith's cheek.

Keith was quiet and still as could be, save for his little huffs of breath and shift of his hips. There was no doubt that Ellis could feel his hardon on his ass, and Keith wasn't trying to hide it. Not that he wanted to have sex with his best friend, nope. He just... Really like watching the way Nick's tongue moved and worked him up, liked the way Ellis's chest rose and fell and his sweet little moans. 

Okay, shit, maybe he thought Ellis was kind of really hot when he bucked against Nick's face and would roll back into his lap, but that didn't mean anything. It just meant Ellis was hot and Keith had eyes. 

Nick didn't like the bucking so much. "Quit it," he pushed Ellis's hips down, which only made him grind back into Keith, the two both moaning. God, what a fucking mess. "Dammit, overalls. You can break my nose doing that." 

"How'd," He tips his head forward, brows scrunched together, "how'd you know that?" 

"That's how my ex-wife broke my nose the first time." Keith laughed, loud and hearty. Nick didn't hate the interruption nearly as much as he wanted to. With the laugh, he'd loosened his grip, so Ellis could reach down with one hand and nudge Nick. The hands holding his hips down weren't near enough contact, and he was pretty much done with words. Keith and Nick could do all the talking from this point on. "Do you listen at all? There were rules against everything you're doing." 

"Nope," despite it definitely being directed at Ellis, Keith answered, grabbing Ellis's hand and tucking it back into his own, fingers laced together and squeezed. 

The gesture was so simply sweet, Nick had to say something rude, "you're both horrible. You arent supposed to be talking, you arent supposed to be touching. Listen or..."

"Or what?" 

"Or I stop." Ellis whined at the thought, pushing his hips up again and hoping Nick would take the hint that he wasn't for this blue balling bullshit. 

Keith, on the other hand, wasn't so big on the threat. "You stop, I try to do it." 

That one hit home. Nick went back to his task of getting Ellis off with more vigor and less teasing, first sucking a dark hickey his skin and then rolling his tongue over his clit, pressing firm and circling it. 

Ellis moaned and arched, getting his hips pushed down again. He was sandwiched between Nick's heavenly tongue and Keith's dick and firm grasp, and honestly, he was pretty sure there wasn't a damn nother place he'd wanna be. He rocked between the two, anything but coherent and quiet. Nick's name played along his lips, along with pleas for more. 

This was all he wanted. Food, ammo, a truly safe place in this hell of a world? All that was optional, along as he had these two. 

"Hey," Nick's voice was low, barely muffled by his location, "both of you. Don't shut your eyes." He was all too smug as he slowed himself to a crawl, gently pushing just the tip of his tongue into Ellis and stroking, humming. He moves higher, lips wrapping around his clit and sucking until Ellis screamed. 

Keith moaned, the quietest little sound right against his best friends ear as he squeezed him tight and watched him come completely undone. He lifts his hips into him, barely giving himself pleasure with a layer of clothing still on, but finding it so much damn better than anything he'd done himself. 

Lost to the thralls of orgasm, Ellis's legs squeezed tight around Nick and his hips jerked, moaned Keith's and Nick's names and fell apart. He shivers and starts to fall limp, thankful for the support of Keith and how Nick eased himself up to lean chest to chest with them. 

Nick's smugger than before, wiping his face on his long since white suit sleeve and leaning down to kiss Ellis, pointing a look towards Keith, pleased to see him bright red and hiding his face in the crook of Ellis's neck, not kissing, not doing anything but pressing against him. 

"Hey," Nick leaned back a half inch, tapping Keith's cheek, "big stupid tangerine." Keith didn't give more than a little hum that meant he was very much aware, but preoccupied with embarrassment. "Cut that out and look up.

Slow as could be, he did. His face was as red as his hair, bottom lip caught beteween his teeth to keep quiet. Nick _grinned_ at him, slowing licking his lips before he spoke, "you're about on the edge of cumming from watching me suck your best friend."

Yeah, Keith regretted looking up. He went right back to the safety of shutting his eyes and pretending that he wasn't still painfully hard, wasn't trying not to grind against Ellis until he came. Nick laughed, entirely satisfied. Maybe this had been a good idea. 

"Tangerine," Nick pressed his fingers back against Ellis, still oversensitive. He works gentle but purposeful, sure he could get a second one out of him with a little coaxing. 

"Nnnooo." Ellis shivers at the way Keith's lips move against him, taking long, so breaths and trying to bring himself back to his senses. It wasn't really easy, not with Nick borderline fingering him. 

"Look up." 

"You're gonna make fun of me again." 

"Damn right. Look up." 

More cautious than last time, Keith did, if only because he was vaguely away that Nick still might stop if he didn't comply, and he really didn't want this to stop. 

Nick leaned forward and kisses Ellis again, soft and quick. "Overalls, push your hips down against him, let him feel as I make you cum." 

Compliant as could be, he pushes his hips down and Nick moves in a way that makes him see stars a second time. Keith's back arches and he squeezes Ellis hard, and shit he was going to need a clean set of pants after that. 

With a snicker, Nick leans back and unzips his pants, lazily stroking his member. "I made two dumbass hillbillys cum and only touched one, am I good or am I good?" He squeezes a long, slow stroke, a thick bead of precum rolling down his shaft as he kept musing, "now if only I could teach one of you to give a blowjob, we'd be all set."

He's quiet, thinking and stopping his movements. "Are either of you awake enough for me to be a dick?" Much as Nick wasn't about sap and fluff, he got what it was like to be a state where consent got iffy, and wasn't about to push either of these two. He wanted them happy and less annoying, even if he'd never admit to the first. 

Ellis yawned, "what're you gonna do?" He definitely wasn't up for much more than cuddling, but was fairly confident he could manage a lazy handjob if that was all Nick wanted. 

"Cum on your face." That one was real direct. Ellis groaned something that meant nope, he was good using Keith as a pillow and dozing off. 

Keith, on the other hand, had a different opinion, "think you could cum on anythin' you wanna after what you did."

Surprised as he was, Nick wasn't about to ask that one twice. He got to his feet and started stroking himself again, watching those blue eyes eye his cock. When Keith's tongue left his lips, threatening to touch but just barely not, Nick shot his load and leaned an arm out to the wall to keep balance. 

"Mh!" A little startled and blinking, Keith wasn't really sure what he'd expected from that one. It wasn't nearly as hot as he'd imagined it be, more like the time he got splashed with hot oil, but less painful. He reached up, wiping with the back of his hand and then catching Nick's eye, ever so slowly licking it off. 

Turns out, didn't taste so great either. His face soured, but there was still an effect on Nick who panted, "what. Is with you two. And Licking. Both of you. You just. Ugh" He wavered off the wall, sitting beside Keith on the side Ellis had rolled and cuddled to, putting an arm around him. 

It took little time for the three of them to settle down, Nick actually getting up to find water and a rag for Keith's face, and making the three of them look vaguely presentable for when the other survivors got back. It was bad enough Rochelle already teased him about having feelings in general, he didn't need to thinking he had feelings for _two_ people. 

Especially not when one of those two people was Keith. Stupid, sweet Keith who was quietly asking Ellis if he hurt, if it was alright and whispering a soft "wow." Keith who had pretty blue eyes so similar to Ellis's, and the same accent that made him one to spell out 'pretty' to prove there's a T and no D's in the word. 

Keith, who just rolled so he could wrap an arm around Ellis _and_ Nick, and mumbled a sleepy, happy, "night El, darlin'." 

God. Fucking. Dammit. 

Nick didn't have feelings for Keith. Keith didn't have feelings for Ellis. Ellis didn't have feelings for Keith. 

It was strictly educational.


End file.
